Young Blood World Tour
The Young Blood World Tour (also known as Jem and the Holograms Live Tour 2016: Young Blood) was an international concert tour promoting the 2015 movie Jem and the Holograms. This tour started in late February 2016 in San Diego, California, and ended later on in Australia. After Erica Raymond (Juliette Lewis) was fired from being the manager at Starlight Enterprise (Jem and the Holograms' record label), it was revealed that the new manager Rio Pacheco (Ryan Guzman) would be traveling with the girls instead. Background and development Shortly after Jem and the Holograms, the four main stars of the film (Aubrey Peeples, Stefanie Scott, Aurora Perrineau, and Haley Kiyoko) were thinking about doing a global tour in order to promote the soundtrack. Tickets started going on sale during the 2015 Christmas season, with the price ranging in numbers higher than 90 depending on the continent. There was no age suitability for the seated areas, but fans who chose the standing sections were required to be at least 12 years old during select dates. Stage Design The stage is an oval shape with an J-shaped catwalk at the front of it that leads out into the audience. Kimber (Stefanie Scott), Shana (Aurora Perrineau), and Aja (Hayley Kiyoko) are set up on the main stage except for when the curtain closes during "Alone Together", in which case they set up at the start of the catwalk. In the center of the main stage is a small staircase, from which Jem (Aubrey Peeples) enters and exits the stage. Lights are included on the sides of the main stage, on the front near the audience, and above the main stage on the ceiling. On the sides are a total of two (2) large screens used to display video content or show Jem on camera for a closer view, as well as a circular screen behind the main stage (similar to Celtic Woman's Isle of Hope Tour) to display graphic patterns to fit each song in the set list. Around the main stage is a large, pink curtain. Costumes Like many concert tours, Jem and the Holograms have four (4) outfit changes each, thus dividing the concert into "segments". During the third and fourth segments, the costumes differ depending on the tour date. The costumes were revealed in early December 2015, a few days after rehearsals were finished. 'Jem' Since Jem's hair is light pink, the outfit changes for her contain a few pink parts in it. For the first segment of the concert, Jem wears a colorful beaded jacket, pink crop tank, and light blue (almost white) high-waste shorts. She also wears cranberry-colored fishnet stockings and neon pink wedge sneakers during this segment, as well as a gold J-shaped brooch. In the second segment, Jem wears a black see-through tank top with a pink corset underneath, as well as light blue denim shorts with gold rhinestones on the pockets. She also has white knee-length boots with pink laces during that segment. For the third segment Jem wears either a colorful "weaved" tunic and black fishnet leggings, or a black-and-white leopard print mini-dress with a pink belt and black leather vest, depending on the day of the concert. Both of those come with a pink see-through maxi skirt during "Alone Together". During the fourth and final segment, Jem wears either a glittery black romper and metallic vest with a pink flower brooch, or a colorful crop tank, pale pink leather jacket, and black shorts with gold studs. The third segment also contains black rubber boots, while pink ankle boots are in the fourth segment. 'Kimber' Kimber's costumes have some red/orange parts, and this is because Kimber has red/orange hair. In the first segment, Kimber wears a black tunic with colorful paint splashes (those colors are red, orange, and purple), navy blue ripped jeggings, and dark red rubber boots. For the second segment, Kimber wears a colorful off-shoulder top with a gold lightning bolt, black mini-skirt and leggings, and red wedge sneakers. During the third segment, Kimber wears either a glittery gold-and-orange tight romper and black vest with gold beads on the pocket, or a black mini-dress with dark red ripped leggings and gold jacket, depending on the tour date. During the fourth and final segment, Kimber wears either a gold corset-esque tank top and black minishorts with red tights, or a black-and-red Avril Lavigne-esque outfit with a gold belt and white sneakers. 'Shana' Shana has purple hair, right? 'Aja' There's several blue parts in Aja's costume changes, as Aja has blue hair. During the first segment, Aja wears a glittery indigo and turquoise bustier, black miniskirt, and teal wedges. In the second segment, Aja wears Set list # "Young Blood" # "We Got Heart" # "People Who Care" # "The Way I Was" # "What a Girl Is" (Dove Cameron cover) # "Love Is Here" # "Like a Dream" # "She's Got The Power" # "Dear Diary" # "I've Got My Eye On You" # "Alone Together" # "Hit Me Up" # "Naturally" (Selena Gomez & the Scene cover) # "When It's Only Me And The Music" # "We Got Heart" # "I'm Still Here" 'Additional Notes' * The songs from the original cartoon had an extra verse as well as an extra chorus in order to make the concert run longer. Tour dates Personnel 'Main Band' * Jem Benton/Aubrey Peeples (Lead vocals, acoustic guitar) * Kimber Benton/Stefanie Scott (Key-tar, electric guitar, backup vocals) * Shana Elmsford/Aurora Perrineau (Drums) * Aja Leith/Haley Kiyoko (Bass guitar, backup vocals) 'Other Backup Musicians' * Matthew Torres, Jr. (Backup singer) * Danielle Lewiston (Backup singer) * April Indio (Backup singer) * Chloe Rutherford (Keyboard in "The Way I Was") * Anna Kelović (Electric violin in "Alone Together") Trivia * Each tour date is roughly 2 hours (120 minutes). * The stage design take three (3) days to build, and two (2) days to demolish. Category:2016 concert tours Category:Browse